Confessions of a Weaponaholic
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Tenten is like all other women, she likes to shop... Only her, she likes to buy weapons. But you can't have too much weapons, right? NejiTen


Hey everyone! Here a little oneshot! I wrote this in November but I forgot to put it here... In those time, I was obsess with the novel "Confessions of a Shopaholic" and I read the 4 books in two month! (Which is really impressing for me since I had school and all) So, if you read this book, you may recognize the author style like I tried to copy it. Anyway, Enjoy!

Warnings: Tenten may seem OOC... I'm not sure...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor "Confessions of a Shopaholic".

* * *

Confession of a Weaponaholic

Ok. I can do it. Everything is alright. I don't need panic. No panic. I bet he's not even here yet.

I slowly open the door of our house. No sign of him. I finally breath. He's not here. I calmly go to our room.

"Tenten."

I jump hearing the voice of my husband, Neji.

"What Honey?" I say the most calmly I can.

"What's all those bags?"

I look around wishing to find an answer.

"Well…" I start without knowing what I should say. "I went… shopping! You know… Clothes… Shoes… Girl stuff…"

"By girl stuff you mean weapons?" he said raising his eyebrow.

Why is he always right?

"Well I did by some weapons…" I say casually.

"Tenten…" he said this time more treating.

"I know what you are thinking! But I didn't buy a lot!"

I went directly to our room without looking him in his eyes. He have this power to know when I'm lying and when I'm not.

Well I really didn't buy much. I only bought a shining katana with dragons on the blade, two set of kunais, a box of cute shuriken, a red dagger, a beautiful set of decoration needles, three fans that have hiding blades, one baby blue, one pink and the other red, …

I know what you're thinking it's a lot but you never can have to much weapons! Neji just think that having two wardrobe full of it plus the decorations one is too much. He made me promise that I wouldn't buy too much now and I respect his promise. It just the my favorite weapon shop were having sells and they only do sells once a year! I couldn't miss it! And all the weapons were half prize so I economize buying them now!

"Tenten?"

Why he's still on my case?

"Seriously, for how much did you buy?"

"Not a lot… 100000 yen?" (An: around $100 US)

"Are you sure?" he looked at me seriously.

"Yes!"

It's true! I only spent one hundred on _his_ credit card.

"How was the meeting with the elders?" I ask trying to change subject.

"Normally. They still don't approve my thinking on the branch house." He says dully.

Neji is now the leader of the Hyuga Clan like Hiashi-sama was ill, Hinata had decline the offer and Hanabi was too young. Some years after, Neji and I get married with the approbation of the Hyuga family. Since that I'm rich. Rich beyond your dreams. But I never been really an extravagant girl, even with weapons. I always know when to stop. It just sometimes I can buy a bit more then necessary… even, you can't have too much weapons.

"Why did you buy an other katana?" asks Neji looking at my bags.

" I needed a new one." I say.

"You have twenty-six other."

Twenty-six? I can remember how looks the other ones…

"But this one have dragons on the blade." I say matter-of-fact.

"And why do you bought two set of kunais?"

"They were half prize! I couldn't pass next to it without buying it!"

"Tenten."

Again that 'Tenten' meaning like I did something wrong.

"Neji! It's nothing! I promise you that on the bill it will be only in around 100000!"

It's true. The other credit card is on my name so he'll never see it. Never.

------------Weaponaholic-------------

"Tenten!" I hear Neji scream.

"What?"

"Come here please."

What do he want? I'm sure I didn't do something… Well, I hide the fact that this guy at the restaurant was flirting with me but that for the boy's sake! Last time a boy flirted with me, it didn't went well.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I arrive in our room.

"Why it have this bill under our bed?" he said calmly.

Fuck.

"What bill?" I ask innocently.

"The bill of a credit card with your name on that say that you buy 277951.83 yen of weapons." (AN: By the Yahoo's currency converter, it's $2563.54 US)

Shit.

"Neji! What are those manners? You don't search into other people stuff!"

That is lame.

"Tenten. I told you to not buy too much weapons."

"But you never have too much!"

"Tenten, you are a _shopaholic_."

What? How can he say that?

"I'm not a shopaholic." I answer angrily.

"That's right."

Now it feels better.

Oh no. Why he have this smirk of his. Sometimes I hate when he do that.

"You're not a shopaholic. You are a _weaponaholic_."

The End

* * *

Now that I read this again I think I could do a sequel... Anyway, please review! 


End file.
